The Beautiful Mermaid
by Mrs.OdairLudwig
Summary: Peeta and his friends Cato, Finnick and Marvel go on a fishing trip and see something that's not supposed to be real. But what happens when Peeta get scared and yells at them to leave! Will they ever see these beautiful creatures again?
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

Katniss the mermaid.

The Beautiful mermaid.

Katniss followed the boat, occasionally coming up to see the strange beings her father called humans. She had seen many humans; she knew it was dangerous to get too close to them. Though she did not care about any of that, she cared about the strange blonde that was leaning against the railing. For some weird reason she felt drawn to him. Katniss then had an idea, she giggled at the thought of what his reaction will be. She swam under water, it was dark so he couldn't see that well, and swam up right under him. He had his back leaning against the railing looking up at the stars. The boat wasn't that big so all she had to do was hold onto the bottom of the railing, slowly and quietly she pulled herself up and as fast as lightning kissed the side of his face then dropped down before he could see her. The blonde whipped around and looked down at the water. Fear was in his eyes, but there was something else, excitement? I couldn't tell. She reached up and pushed herself up so that their faces where only inches apart. To say he was surprised would be an understatement; he yelled in surprise and jumped back. Katniss was scared by his outburst and dove back under the water. _"OH MY GOD! PEETA WHAT IS WRONG?!"_ Finnick (his best friend since they were in dippers) yelled and ran towards him. _"THERE WAS A GIRL IN THE WATER!"_ Peeta screamed while pointing at the railing where she had disappeared. Finnick laughed brushing past Peeta muttering _"sometimes I worry about you."_ under his breath. Finnick walked towards the railing leaning over to peer down into the water. He screamed and almost fell over the railing when he saw katniss on her back floating in the water staring back at him. Katniss giggled as both boys finally peaked over the railing, and stared down at her with jaws dropped. She was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. Her hair came over her shoulders and fell all the way down to her hips it had white and purple strips in it, and she had a necklace looking thing on her head like a crown. Her tail was around 5 feet long it

Was white with purple beads sown into a white cloth around her hips that fell loose at the ends. She had no shirt or bra that must be the reason her hair is so long, modesty. She had the perfect smile, her teeth where a blinding white, her skin was fairly tan. _"Finnick, go get Cato, Marvel and Thresh. Quickly!"_ Peeta whisper-yelled. Finnick disappeared to go find the other boys. While he was gone katniss started to do tricks and occasionally come up to kiss him really fast then she would go back down. To Peeta this was a little weird but yeah it's not every day a mermaid come and hits on you, right? Katniss didn't find it weird at all, she sees humans do it all the time she did not know what it meant but it made the human smile. After a while Finnick came back with Cato, Thresh and Marvel. They all leaned over the railing to get a better look. When she saw all of then she knew that her sisters would want to see the humans so she held up a one finger, telling them to give her one second. She swam away to her and her sisters' rock by the beach, they were all there. She swam up to them _"Clove, Glimmer, Annie, Rue!"_ All the sisters turned to look at katniss. _"What's the matter?"_ Clove asks. _" Come with me and I'll show you!"_ The sisters followed katniss back to the boat. When they got there they saw the boys leaning against the railing looking down at the water.

They swam to the top and katniss pointed at Peeta whispering in Glimmers ear "He is my favorite." Rue and Annie heard her and all the girls started to giggle, except for clove who look completely lost so Annie swam over and whispered what Katniss just said. The boys were mesmerized, at the four beautiful mermaids giggling and pointing at them.

(Rue) One had long dark hair with dark skin and a long bright blue tail with a beautiful flower design on her right hip where the tail started and went all the way down to where her knees would be. Her hair was done in a big bun at the top of her head with blue flowers around it like a crown and she had blue beads all over her and a blue cloth to cover her. (Glimmer) The only blonde had a hot pink tail with pink strips in her hair, she had them in pigtails and both sides where flowing over her shoulders, with a pink string around her head tided in the back and the ends running down her back, she also had an amazing abstract design on her stomach. (Annie) The one with long brown hair had had a dark blue tail and on her right shoulder was an abstract design and she had a navy blue cloth covering her, with neon blue eyes and a blue headband around her forehead. (Clove) And the last one had had black hair running over her shoulders and in the back a small bun, with one long red strip in her hair with a red tail she had white beads wrapped around her neck and hips she had blood red lip and nails, with a coral looking thing on her head.

"_What if there planning on like eating us? Like the mermaids in that one movie."_ Marvel said. _"Quick someone stick their hand down and see if they pull you down and try to kill you."_ Finnick said. Peeta not even thinking stuck his hand strait down near the mermaid with the white tails face. She looked at it as if wondering what he was doing. _"You're supposed to shake it."_ Peeta told her. She grabbed one of his fingers and started to shake his hand, which made all four men chuckle. The girls stared in awe at peeta's hand. They had never seen any part of a human this close up before. Peeta started to pull his hand up but katniss grabbed it and refused to let go. Her actions seem to scare the boys they could tell so Rue swam closer to katniss and whispered _"Let go Kat."_ Katniss reluctantly let go of Peeta's hand. Peeta whipped his hand back the minute she let go, scared she might try to hurt them he yelled "GET OUT! GO!" All the girls screamed and swam away. "Way to go Peeta! Now there gone!" Cato yelled. Peeta felt bad but he was just scared, stupid movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do own the hunger games! Lol just kidding. I kind of wish I own it, but sadly I do not…. Sigh. Oh and one thing I don't mention that you should know is that all the men are kings and all have tridents and crowns and that Haymich has an Orange tail and is Katniss's dad, Chaff has a dark green tail and is Rue and Annie's dad and Brutus has a brown tail and is Clove and Glimmers dad. **

_Previously:_

_Peeta whipped his hand back the minute she let go, scared she might try to hurt them he yelled "GET OUT! GO!" All the girls screamed and swam away. "Way to go Peeta! Now there gone!" Cato yelled. Peeta felt bad but he was just scared, stupid movies._

The girls swam off to the castle they knew their fathers would be. Maybe they can tell them why male humans are so mean. When they got they saw their father discussing something with a few of the other rulers. "Daddy!" Rue screeched. The men turned to the four girls wondering what could have caused them to be like this. "What is it dear?" King Chaff asked his youngest. "We saw some humans and they acted really nice to but then one of then stared to yell at use to go away!" Glimmer explained for Rue. "Well what do you want us to do about it dear?" Brutus asked the scared mermaid princesses. **(A/N: Just wanted to clarify that they are royalty.) **The girls shrugged. "Well," Haymich started " Why don't you girls show us where these horrible humans are okay?" They all nodded and headed back to the boys fishing boat.

"Man Peeta, I am NEVER letting you watch Pirates of the Caribbean ever AGAIN!" Finnick complained. "Finnick shut up. It's not my fault she tried to pull me under." Maybe she wasn't trying to kill you Peeta. Maybe it's mating season." Cato said with a smirk. Peeta crinkled his nose at Cato. "Oh don't pretend you don't like the thought of it." Marvel rolled his eyes at Peeta. Finnick laughed but was interrupted by something or someone clearing their throat. All four boys turned to the sound and saw the men standing behind the railing. Oh Crap.

"Hello." The one with the orange tail said. Peeta tried to reply but he froze when he saw the brunette form earlier peak out from being the man. "Oh no they went and got daddy." Finnick whispered behind Peeta. He only nodded. When he finally got up the courage to talk he asked, "Did we do something wrong?" The one with the brown tail said. "Yes, are you the ones that scared are daughters. "Excuse Me?! There the ones pulling me into the freaking water! I have no idea what they told you but if they didn't want me to yell at them they shouldn't have tried to pull me off this FREAKING BOAT!"

"Is what he said true girls? You know you're not allowed to be close to humans anyway." "No daddy, he stuck his hand down close to us and when he tried to pull it away Kat held on so he couldn't," Rue explained "yeah, and then he yelled." Clove finished all them were talking in small voices. The three men just nodded at the girls and the told the boys, "That is all. Girls go home." Once the girls were out of sight the men told the boys to stay away from their daughters and just like that they were gone.

Page Break

Katniss sat by herself on her small rock were she can see the humans on the beach but they cannot see her. She watches as a pair of humans bring a young child in the water. She wasn't surprised she had seen many pair of humans bringing young one out in the water, she still thought it was cruel to put them in the water when some of them could not swim. She leaned back half of her tail in the water and the rest of her laying on the rock, and she fell asleep. When she woke up it was dark she sat up and looked around, stretching her hands over her head in the proses. She herd someone clear their throat, and she whipped around. Sitting directly behind her was one of the boys in the boat the other night. But it wasn't the blonde, no, it was the one with bronze hair and perfect green eyes. She was very confused how did he find her? Where was the blonde one with the breathtaking blue eyes? Or the other three? "Hello." He said. She nodded towards him. "Don't talk much do ya?" He asked. She shook her head. "Only when necessary." she stated. He through his hands over his head yelling "SHE SPEAKS!" she felt the ends of her lips pull up. He look at her then at her tail. "So... your a mermaid huh?" he said. "if that is what you call it." He smirked at her and she frowned. "What?" she asked felling a little self-conscious under his heavy gaze. "Nothing." He didn't stop staring at her and she did not like it. "Will you stop that." "stop what?" "Stop staring at me like that." His smirk grew wider. "So where are the other ones." he asked her. "What other ones?" she asked back. "Oh you know the other ones that where out there with you the other day. " "There at home, they don't always like being close to humans." she replied. "Why do you care?" "Because sweetheart, I just care." "Well... I should go back home." she tried to swim away but he grab onto her wrist. "Wait." he said, She turned towards him with wide eyes. "Can you answer a few questions?" "about what?" "About... Mermaids."


	3. UPDATE!

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated! I will really soon I promise, I was failing in school so my mom grounded me from the computer. Sooo… know that I'm back on I'll try to update ASAP! Also, who's happy that Sam Calfin is playing Finnick? I was NOT happy at all but then I saw a picture of him dressed up like Finnick, can someone say HOT! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Hope your happy that I'm back.**


	4. Chapter 3

She sighed, "I really should go know." "Fine, tell Annie I said hi." He smiled at her, finally letting go of her wrist so she could leave. "Before you go-" she sighed loudly, making it very clear she really wanted to leave. "Let me finish, I just wanted to tell you that Peeta likes you, a lot, and feels really bad about what happened." Katniss blushed a deep red before hurrying off, back to the Coral Castle, with any luck nobody noticed she had left. But as luck has it when she got home all the other girls where sitting in her room, demanding answers to why she had been out so long. "It was nothing I just lost track of time is all." She kept telling them, although none of them believed her. "C'mon Kitty, you can tell us." Annie pleaded. "Yeah! We won't tell nobody." Clove pipped up. "Okay! Okay! When I was at the beach, Finnick the one with the orange hair fond me!" Katniss finally yelled. "Really? What did he say?" Annie asked seeming kinda sad for some reason. "He asked about mermaids. How we work. What we do, ect. He mostly asked about... Annie." All the girls started to giggle about how he likes her. "There going to get married!"

Glimmer squealed. "Yeah! And they'll have a Finnick Jr!" Rue managed to say between giggles. "Oh, and maybe they'll have a tiny Annie too!" Clove laughed. "I don't think he would like me." Annie told them smiling sadly. "Of course he likes you, but we're still to young to mate. Remember we must be 18." Katniss reminded all the girls. "What about Peter?" Glimmer asked, " you can't mate with him if your 'to young'." Katniss rolled her eyes, "it's Peeta. And besides I'm engaged to Gale." All the girls rolls there eyes, "he's a butt hole that only thinks about himself." Clove groans. "I know, but he is the prince of the Indian Ocean." There's a soft knock on the door, and Cinna enters the room. "Ladies, dinners ready, your fathers are waiting." Swim out of katniss room, "We'll talk more about it later." Rue states. Katniss rolls her eyes and closes the door.

**A/N: hey everybody, it's me. I was going to tell you guys that I have no idea where I want to go with this story. You can P.M me or tell me in reviews. This is all I have so far! Tell me what you guys think?**


	5. AN: CONTEST!

NOTICE!

I will not continue this story. I'm sorry but it's not something that I have time for anymore and I don't even know where I wanted to go with this story. So I decided to have a Readers contest! A Readers Contest is a contest where you the reader will P.M me or Review, a good idea on how to continue this story and the person I pick will have all rights to the story. Basically I'll give them the story they can give me there email or I'll P.M. them the file and send them all chapters and they can keep going with the story if they want, or they can take it and mix it up, whatever they want to do.

So, who's up for a contest?

Rules:

1: Must be about _**this**_ fanfiction (duh)

2: NO inappropriate, language, deeds, or anything that would over K+

3: Must be a complete chapter (not a 50 word chapter or a 30,000 word chapter

4: Be creative! Do whatever you think would make a freaking awesome chapter!

Must be sent in by, June 20th 2013


	6. Contest Winner!

Hey everybody! So, there were lots of people who asked for this fanfiction. I was honestly surprised at how many of you guys loved it enough to take it and continue with it. And it took a while to decide, that's why I'm updating this so late. Anyway none of you probably care what I'm saying and are skipping through to find out who won. So the winner is….

Everllarkglee4ever

Congratulations!


End file.
